


Bounce and Rebound

by lilacsigil



Category: New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kitty knows Illyana better than she knows herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounce and Rebound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wiliqueen on LJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wiliqueen+on+LJ).



"Hey, Roomie!" Kitty phased straight through the bedroom door and threw herself down on her bed. She kicked off her pixie boots, which flew with a thump into the wall. "Did you use my scented magic markers? That's okay, it's just I swear I can smell that weird black one, you know, the one that's supposed to be licorice."

Illyana didn't move from her bed, where she lay face-down, hugging her pillow. "That's because I made a Keep Out sign for the door. You're supposed to be such a genius - can't you read?"

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't think you meant me!" Kitty sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, then rested her elbows on her knees, leaning forward and closer to Illyana. "Did something happen?"

Illyana rolled on her side to glare at Kitty. "No! Damn you, can't you ever accept that sometimes I just feel bad! Sometimes I feel like dirt! It's nothing you did, or anyone did, okay? It's just me, so leave me alone!"

"Okay, sure." Kitty nodded earnestly. "But first, will you tell me – Band Aids or chocolate?"

Illyana sat up, her long hair sticking to her flushed, tear-stained face. "What do you even mean?"

"Well, I want to know if you're going to hurt yourself, or if you're just going to cry and get angry until your blood sugar crashes and I have to steal the emergency chocolate from the kitchen?"

"I am not that predictable!" Illyana shouted, but realized even as she did how ridiculous it sounded. "Really?"

Kitty nodded solemnly. "Really." She paused, uncertain for the first time, and poked at her Bamf doll with one finger. "Or, um, would you like a hug? I know you don't like people touching you, but I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Illyana shied back automatically. There was something so gentle about the way Kitty didn't quite look at Illyana when she asked, though, the way Kitty put the decision back in Illyana's hands without blame or pressure, that Illyana could let her sharply inhaled breath out again. She waited a few moments to see if Kitty took back her invitation, or laughed, or got angry, but nothing happened. Kitty just waited.

Illyana breathed again, in and out. "Okay. But I'll hug you."

"Sure!" Kitty slid from one bed to the other without hesitation, her Bamf doll in hand. She nestled into Illyana's arms, her bony back against Illyana's breasts and her arms around her doll. Illyana hesitantly put her arms around Kitty, pulling her a little closer, but Kitty didn't tense or pull away. She only sighed, her breath warm, and Illyana relaxed a little. She didn't poison everything she touched, after all; she wasn't entirely cursed, at least, not while Kitty lay there with her, safe and happy.


End file.
